


The Road To Faith

by Pikelet184



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren personality lurking underneath, Mechanic Rey, Nerd Ben, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Pregnant Sex, Protective Ben, Rey Needs A Hug, Singles Night, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher Ben, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikelet184/pseuds/Pikelet184
Summary: “Your mother and I thought it would be a good idea for you to get out and mingle. Meet some of the local folks.” Han leans forward, his eyes now glinting like a conspirator. “You know your mom’s friend Amilyn? She found her husband here. And you never know, stranger things have happened. For all we know the future Mrs Solo could be right here in this very room,” he adds with a playful wink.Ben rolls his eyes at the ludicrousness. “Really? At this orgy party?”Han splutters in shock, almost knocking over his drink. “Hey, your mother and I may not be the world’s greatest parents, but we would never trick you into going to an …orgy party. And for all its intents and purposes, it’s called a single’s night.”After ten years, English teacher and writer Ben Solo returns to his home town of Takodana to start a new life. Thanks to his parents meddling he is tricked into attending a single’s night down at the local club. To his surprise, he meets a lovely young woman called Rey, who he feels an amazing connection with. But meeting the woman of his dreams will not be the only surprise of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a Reylo story and to say I'm nervous and a bit excited would be an understatement. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I would like to thank my betas @sponsormusings who is so talented and generous with her time and @tm2taughtmefamlaw for your input and helping out a newbie to the fandom. Both you ladies rock!
> 
> This story is dedicated to House Dadam from TWD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Star Wars - I'm just borrowing the characters for my story ideas.

“Oh, no,” Ben groans, freezing in his tracks and taking in the unfamiliar and dimly lit room. Ben stares about in confusion, as he watches a dozen well-dressed men and women congregate around numerous bar tables, laughing and drinking from wine glasses as though they don’t have a care in the world.

 

Ben shakes his head. “What ill-infested hell hole have you brought me to? What happened to _Galaxy Books_?”

 

Sauntering up behind him, his father Han chuckles and throws an arm around his shoulders. “Sorry to break your heart kid, but after Maz died, they decided to turn her book shop into something the community really needed. So you’re now standing in the town’s hottest night club, _Takodana Nights._ ”

 

Ben’s eyes widen. _What the hell?_ His favourite childhood hangout, a safe haven away from his everyday worries and classroom bullies was suddenly gone, and had been transformed and glossed over into the town’s central meat market.

 

“But,” he splutters, a sudden and worrying thought occurring to him. “What happened to all the books? Some of them were over two hundred years old.”

 

“I don’t know,” Han replies absently, letting go of Ben’s shoulder and looking over with keen interest towards the large crowd of locals gathered at the bar. “They probably threw them into the town’s garbage compactor or sold them at the Jakku Street Markets. Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

Ben sucks in a horrified breath at the thought. _Surely not_. Maz had been passionate about literature, almost as much as him. They would talk and argue for hours about Shakespeare, Austin, Dickens, even J.K. Rowling, and there was no way in hell she would have allowed first edition classics to be dumped like they were yesterday’s garbage. Not only were they worth a fortune, but they’d held profound sentimental value to her. If only he could find out what happened to them, maybe he could restore them and add them to his own extensive collection.

 

"Let's get a drink before you have a heart attack, and before I have to meet that worm, Unkar Plutt,” Han suggests, breaking Ben out of his thoughts and pointing him towards the bar. “If he thinks he’s going to get away with ripping me off, he’s got another thing coming.”

 

Ben sighs and closes his eyes in defeat. He blocks out the rest of his father’s ranting, a habit he picked up early on when he finally understood some of the unlawful and shady business dealings his father got up to for a living.

 

As Ben manoeuvres his large, muscular body through the crowd, he can’t help but notice the turning of heads in his direction. He catches flashes of hungry eyes, like cameras going off as they roam and linger all over his body. Feeling self-conscious, he swallows the lump at the back of his throat and tugs on his dark, scruffy hair to make sure it’s still covering his big ears. They’re one of the many things he used to get teased about at school, and although in college a number of women told him they were adorable (much to his horror), the name-calling and taunts still loiter loudly in his mind. Old habits die hard.

 

Instead, he tries to focus his attention on the club’s interior, taking note of how much it’s changed from its predecessor. Where _Galaxy Books_ had a homely feel to it, filled with worn, soft loungers and hundreds of books that had old, musty smells, _Takodana Nights_ has smooth, black glass lining the walls from floor to ceiling, giving off a sleek quartz look that reminds him of a starship destroyer. Above him warm candles illuminate the sparkling chandeliers, trying to give the impression true love can be found here. But with blood red tables and matching gold stools, all it does is create an ambience of tackiness, and in Ben’s case, a feeling of impending doom.

“I can’t believe what they’ve done to this place,” he murmurs to himself as they reach the bar. “It’s an abomination.”

 

Overhearing, Han snorts, indicating two beers to the bartender. “That’s what happens when you go away for ten years and never visit. Things change.”

 

Ben's jaw hardens, but he refuses to take the bait at his father’s little jab. Instead, his attention is quickly drawn to the sounds of heavy moaning and a guttural cry coming from the dark corner over his shoulder. Glancing around he notices a young couple in a hot and fervent embrace; bare, shapely legs peek out from underneath a black skirt and are wrapped around a man’s firm waist. Ben quickly turns away and lifts his beer to his lips, hoping to block out the embarrassing display.

 

“While you’re here, you should think about getting some of that,” Han suggests, staring over at the couple. Ben’s eyes widen at the implication, almost spitting out his beer.

 

“Not with them,” Han guffaws. “I mean to meet someone and make your own fun. Thursdays is single's night here, and by the looks of it, there seems to be plenty of people throwing caution to the wind.” He takes a swig of his beer. “You might as well do something useful while I’m meeting with Plutt.”

 

Apprehensively, Ben glances around the room, taking everybody in. Most people are coupled together, either sitting and talking intimately at their tables or making out in a dark corner somewhere. The men are impeccably dressed in dark, high powered suits and ooze money, power and sex appeal. Matching their confidence are a number of women all wearing cocktail dresses in a variety of cuts and colours, running their perfectly manicured fingers along their partner’s arm. The message of the night is clear and Ben’s cheeks turn a bright shade of pink at the thought.

 

He’s not well-inclined or has much experience in this type of behaviour. At 30 years old he’s only been on a handful of dates that always ended awkwardly and never surmounted past a month. He’s never been great in social situations. When he finished college he tried to make more of an effort, but every time he met someone (usually through work) he found he lost interest halfway through the date. The women he met were nice, but there was no spark or connection between them. It had been nearly a year since his last date, which happened to also be the last time he had sex. It had been a mediocre experience at best, with both parties moving to a rhythm of sheer awkwardness. But now he can’t think of one good reason not to try again. At the moment his life was good; he had a new teaching job lined up, and the novel he’d spent the last three years working on had recently received critical acclaim.

 

Maybe it is time to take a chance again. He just doesn’t think this is the place to do it in.

 

Pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, Ben looks down and studies his own dark coloured trousers, navy blue button up and tie. Suddenly a stab of realisation hits him.

 

“Wait! Is this the reason mom wanted me to dress up tonight?”

 

Han stares back with a blank expression, and Ben immediately knows he’s been played.

 

“You brought me to a single’s night on purpose!"

 

He can’t believe he didn’t see his parent’s intentions sooner. His mom even ironed and laid out his clothes. He thought it was a little weird, but she's been doing all sorts of motherly things for him lately since he's moved back home, so he didn’t question it. But now that he thinks about it more carefully, this plan has his mother’s craftiness dripping all over it.

 

“You guys didn’t tell me what happened to _Galaxy Books_ on purpose so you could keep your little plan a secret,” he states, feeling more annoyed with every word leaving his mouth, “You led me to believe we were going there when all along you were trying to set me up with someone.” 

 

“Not exactly,” Han finally answers, his hands rising up in a defensive stance. “I do need to see Plutt, that wasn’t made up. But your mother and I thought it would be a good idea for you to get out and mingle. Meet some of the local folks.” He leans forward, his eyes now glinting like a conspirator. “You know your mom’s friend Amilyn? She found her husband here. And you never know, stranger things have happened. For all we know the future Mrs Solo could be right here in this very room,” he adds with a playful wink.

 

Ben rolls his eyes at the ludicrousness. “Really? At this orgy party?”

 

Han splutters in shock, almost knocking over his drink. “Hey, your mother and I may not be the world’s greatest parents, but we would never trick you into going to an … _orgy party_. And for all its intents and purposes, it’s called a single’s night.”

 

Ben rolls his eyes and grabs his drink. “Well at this point they both feel like the same thing.”

 

Han sighs heavily, his face marked with exhaustion. “Ben, you’ve been home for a week now and the whole time you’ve been holed up in your room. It reminds me of when you were a teenager, dressing in black, reading your books and getting into fights with that red-headed kid from down the street.”

 

“Hux,” Ben sneers to himself. He hasn’t thought of that guy in years.

 

They had been rivals all throughout high school in every possible way imaginable; from their advanced academic classes to extracurricular activities outside of school. On the day of graduation when Ben was on the podium being awarded the class valedictorian, he made sure Hux could see every moment of glory he was missing out on. The little weasel deserved to have it rubbed in his face anyway. The whole process had been a close call, as their results were always so similar. It could have been anyone’s guess. However, a week before the school was due to announce the fortunate recipient, Ben had received the terrible news that one of his exam papers had gone "missing". Furious, Ben had gone on a massive rampage throughout the entire house, breaking everything he could get his hands on, including his Great Grandmother’s valuable amulet. From the moment he heard the news, Ben knew Hux had something to do with his papers’ misadventure, but he had no way to prove it. On the morning of the announcement with either sheer dumb luck or some kind of positive force on his side, Ben’s exam paper miraculously showed up on the principal’s desk and everything fell into place. Although he never pursued it further due to his mother’s wishes, he’d never forgotten or forgiven Armitage Hux.

 

“What was the name you made us call you?” Han asks, pulling Ben out of his thoughts. “Kyle? Kyla?”

 

“Kylo Ren,” he answers through gritted teeth, wishing his father would stop talking about this. He’s not proud of some of the things he did when he was younger and that name brings back a lot of painful memories. “If staying with you is such an inconvenience, I can always stay at a hotel until I can find my own place.”

 

“Nonsense. We love having you home,” Han tells him, putting down his drink and staring at him intently. “Your mother and I are beyond thrilled that you’ve decided to move back here and teach at your old school. We’ve missed you,” he adds carefully after a beat.

 

Ben stares back briefly, before lowering his eyes and nodding his head in acknowledgement. The tension that surrounded them has melted away and has been replaced with an air of awkwardness. Ben shuffles his feet, feeling a little uncomfortable with the sentiment. It’s not like his dad to look vulnerable and share feelings with him, as they’ve always had a rocky relationship. As a teenager, he doesn’t think he had one civilised conversation with the man. However, in the last year he's noticed his father has been putting in more of an effort to talk to and hang out with him.

 

“Solo! What are you doing here?” A gruff voice shouts out, spoiling the moment. From behind the bar, an overweight, bald man with no neck comes out of a back room, wrinkling his nose up at them.

 

“You know why I’m here, Plutt,” Han grits out, his disdain clear. “You owe me money.”

 

“Not this again. I paid you what we agreed.”

 

"Yeah, well, that was before the First Order became involved too…which you failed to mention when we organised the deal.”

 

Plutt laughs, the sound cutting down to the bone. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of those Motorcycle pussies.”

 

Han’s eyes harden. “I’d like to see you face them on your own. Whenever they’re on your radar you always get one of your cronies to handle the dirty work.”

 

“Alright, shut the hell up, Solo. We can take this out back,” Plutt snarls, looking around to make sure no one heard them.

 

“Fine by me,” Han agrees sternly and makes a move to follow Plutt out the back. He turns back towards Ben, his eyes softening. “Will you be alright out here, kid? I might be awhile.”

 

Ben looks around. The scene hasn’t changed in the last few minutes, with the exception of a few more couples trying to suck each other’s faces off. It makes Ben wonder why they're still here and haven’t taken it somewhere more private. “I think I’ll go and wait in the car.”

 

“In the car? What are you, twelve?” Han asks, disappointment seeping from his tone. “I’m not suggesting you go and get laid…and yes, I said that word, so don’t look at me like that,” he says before continuing. “Just go and talk to someone, I’m begging you. Introduce yourself. Tell them all about your calligraphy set or make up an elaborate story of your life. I don’t care. This is the perfect place to meet someone and be social.”

 

With mixed emotions, Ben watches his father's fleeting form before a door closes behind him. Ben stares down at his glass and takes another generous swig. He could always go back to the car. _Who cares?_ He’s an adult and can do whatever he wants. But a small part of his brain taunts back at him, repeating his father’s advice. Not to mention the slight ache he has in his balls, a painful reminder of the fact that he hasn’t had sex in a long time. _Oh, the hell with it. What was the harm in trying_? Maybe he should suck it up for one night and allow his parents to meddle. At least if it didn’t work out he could always go back and say, “I told you so,” and then hold it against them forever.

 

With nervous adrenaline rushing through his veins, Ben turns around and leans up against the bar. Over to his right, he notices a few women gossiping amongst themselves, but judging by their over the top, drunken laughter, provocative clothing and how his skin prickles with intimidation, Ben's automatic response is a big no.

 

When he was a teenager and first became interested in the opposite sex, he always felt drawn to the girls who were shy and quiet. It wasn’t in his nature to be around people who were loud and outgoing.

 

Giving up, he sighs in defeat and wonders if there might be anything on the T.V. above the bar. However, before he turns around, something suddenly captures his attention and his eyes are immediately drawn to the far corner of the club.

 

It’s there that he sees a young woman sitting at a table by herself playing with the straw in her drink.

 

He narrows his eyes in thought. There’s no one in her vicinity, which he finds a bit odd, as she’s absolutely beautiful. Her sleek chestnut hair is pulled back, and her mouth is curved up into a kind but nervous smile as she takes a quick glance around the room. She seems a bit out of her comfort zone and Ben wonders if she was brought here under false pretences, like himself. With that possibility in mind, and knowing he at least has a conversation opener, he grabs his liquid courage from the bar and takes a big gulp before he can change his mind.

 

He hesitantly approaches her table, waiting to see if she’ll notice him first. When she finally does look up and meet his gaze, her mouth drops open in shock for a moment, like she can’t believe someone has come over to talk to her. She quickly transforms her face with a beaming smile, and for a moment Ben thinks he’s been hit by the sun.

 

“Hi,” she says breathlessly.

 

“Hi,” Ben manages to croak, before coughing to clear his throat. “I’m Ben. Ben Solo. Can I…I mean, do you mind if I join you?”

 

“Not at all,” she answers and indicates the chair across from her. “I’m Rey. Rey Johnson.”

 

He pulls out the stool, the legs scraping loudly across the floor, and sits down. He tries to ignore how he feels ridiculously huge sitting across from her tiny frame and instead pushes his glasses back up to the top of his nose. He looks over and notices her almost empty glass. “Can I buy you another drink?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Ben lifts his finger to signal the waiter, who strolls over with an empty tray. “Can I get an imperial ale and…” he looks at her nearly empty glass. “Are you drinking vodka or gin and tonic?”

 

“Oh no,” Rey answers hurriedly. “It’s lemonade.”

 

“Were you voted the designated driver for tonight?” he tries to joke.

 

Rey blushes, squirming in her seat. “Yeah, something like that.”

 

He takes note of her lovely English accent and gives her a smile he hopes is filled with confidence, before turning back to the waiter. "The lady will have another lemonade," Ben advises before the waiter strolls off towards the bar.

 

They stare back at one another, sitting in nervous silence and both circling their drinking glasses in their hands. Ben wracks his brain to try and come up with another topic of conversation before Rey cracks a smile and breaks the tension. “I’m sorry,” she tells him. “I’m not sure what to say. I’m a bit nervous. It’s my first time doing something like this.”

 

“It’s okay,” he answers, shrugging his shoulders and feeling relieved she spoke first. “It’s my first time too.” He wants to try and put her mind at ease, but the more he looks at her, taking in her striking features, the more he’s having difficulties breathing. He feels strange, like something inside him is stirring.

 

“So, do you live here?” He asks. _Oh my god, what a stupid question._

“You mean specifically at the club or in Takodana?” She asks her tone light and teasing.

 

Ben feels the tips of his ears burn red, but gives a small chuckle. “I mean Takodana.”

 

“I’ve only lived here for about four months. But so far I love it,” she answers, her eyes shining back with renewed confidence. “I got offered a job as a mechanic at Rose’s Automotives and it was better money and conditions, so I decided to pack up my little life in Crait and move down here.”

 

 Ben nods. “So you grew up in Crait?”

 

“Not exactly,” she answers, and her eyes suddenly look troubled before shifting down to look at her hands. Ben senses a story behind those lovely hazel eyes, but before he can press further she asks. “Have you ever been to Crait?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes. Every winter when I was a younger my mom insisted on having our family vacations there. She loves to ski.”

 

“That sounds like fun.”

 

Ben shakes his head. “Not really. The trip was more trouble than it was worth. My parents spent most of the time arguing, and I hated being out in the cold.”

 

Rey smiled in sympathy. “It does get pretty cold. Honestly, I don't know why I lived there for so long. I much prefer living somewhere hot.”

 

The conversation is temporarily interrupted when the waiter returns, placing their drinks quietly on the table. But before he wanders off, the waiter looks over and gives Ben a pointed, funny look and slowly shakes his head.

 

Ben’s brows furrow in confusion. _What was that about?_ His brain starts ruminating a mile a minute trying to decipher what just happened. He looks over to Rey who is smiling up at him, unaware. _Maybe he’s wondering what the hell a guy like me is doing with a girl like Rey. It’s clear as day she’s out of my league. She’s gorgeous and kind and I’m just a tall, overbearing workaholic with a bad temper and big ears. I should leave. Why did I think I could do this?_

“Hey,” Rey says curtly, cutting in and pulling him out of his troubling thoughts. She leans in and takes his hand gently into hers. “Whatever you’re thinking about right now, stop it. It’s not true.”

 

Ben blinks a few times, trying to comprehend what she said. His hand grips hers tightly, the action helping to bring him back to the present. He swears she tightens back in response. “How did you…”

 

She gives him a soft, knowing smile, her face free of judgement. “Let’s just say I’m familiar with the look you had on your face. It was like your whole expression dropped into despair and you were fighting a losing battle with yourself.”

 

She rubs her thumb along his hand to emphasise her presence and he starts to feel tingly all over.

 

Shaking his head hoping to clear it, he looks down, ashamed. It’s funny, he’s only just met this girl, but somehow she seems better at reading him than anyone else in his entire life. The thought both excites and scares the hell out of him. “I’m sorry about that. I don’t normally-”

 

“Stop. Don’t worry about it,” she tells him, kindly cutting him off. “I get those feelings too sometimes.”

 

Ben looks up. “Really? You shouldn’t,” he tells her with soft reverence. “You’re beautiful and you seem like a smart young woman who cares about people. And that includes weirdos you meet in bars. Trust me when I say anybody would be lucky to know you.”

 

Tears start to well in Rey’s eyes, the action making their colour more vibrant, and Ben thinks he’s drowning. _Who is this girl?_

 

“I think that would have to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” she whispers, as she slowly moves her hand out of his. “You seem to have a way with words, Ben.”

 

Ben’s ears burn in embarrassment, and he lets out a self-deprecating laugh. "Well, I’m a writer and an English teacher so having the right words is part of the job description.”

 

“You’re a writer?” Rey’s interest is immediately piqued as she settles her hand under her chin. “Would I know any of your work?”

 

And just like that their conversation changes from open vulnerability to Ben launching into an animated discussion about his first book. In the past, he's always shied away from sharing his writing and story ideas, but he’s awfully proud of his fantasy novel, _The Knight Cycle,_ with hopes to turn it into a series in the near future.

 

Rey hangs on his every word; only interrupting to ask about certain characters and how he came up with plot points. “So let me get this straight. There’s an evil wizard who kidnaps a young girl from an orphanage and makes her his apprentice?”

 

“That’s right,” he nods. “It that too dark for you?”

 

“Not at all. It sounds intriguing,” she replies, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Ben’s eyes can’t help but follow the movement.

 

"Well, I think it's safe to say you've definitely sold me on your book.” She takes a quick sip of her drink. “First thing tomorrow I’m going out to buy a copy.”

 

“Well that would be much appreciated,” he jokes and raises his glass in a mock toast. “The sales might finally hit double digits.”

 

Rey snorts. “So have you always written?”

 

He nods. “Pretty much since I was twelve. I um…” He pauses and bites his lip. He doesn’t usually share this titbit of information with strangers, but he feels so comfortable with her. “I use to write fanfiction when I was younger,” he shares quietly.

 

He stares at her intently, waiting for the usual ridicule or harsh laughter some folks give him, but instead she yells out excitedly, "Oh my God, me too!”

 

They both notice heads turning in their direction, so she quickly lowers her voice to a whisper, leaning in like they’re sharing some amazing secret. “I mean I didn’t write it, but growing up I spent a lot of my childhood reading fanfics.”

 

Ben grins and leans in too, their faces only inches apart. “Really? Wow. I’ve never met anyone in real life who’s admitted that.”

 

Rey rolls her eyes. “It’s no big deal. I really don’t get the stigma behind it.”

 

“It’s because people are assholes," he blurts out before he can stop himself and he quickly tries to backtrack. "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear-"

 

Rey’s eyes widen in surprise and a joyful chuckle escapes her lungs. “Oh my God. Seriously don’t stress yourself over it. I’m not that fragile.”

 

Ben feels a light sheen of sweat gather across his brow and he hastily wipes it away. “I try not to swear around women, as I’ve been told it’s not an appealing trait to have.”

 

Rey shakes her head in amusement and looks at him like she’s seeing a human being for the first time. “Ben, you’re really sweet and that’s very chivalrous of you, but it’s not necessary around me. Besides, you’re right, most people are assholes, so cut that shit out and just be yourself.”

 

Ben nods sheepishly and pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “Okay.”

 

“You know, it’s funny, when you first mentioned your book was about wizards and magic I immediately thought your book was going to be like Harry Potter,” she says with a laugh.

 

Ben looks aghast for a moment and takes a quick swig of his drink before placing it back down again. “With all due respect to JK Rowling and what Harry Potter has done for children’s literature in the 21st century, _The Knight Cycle_ is nothing like that series and I would never steal somebody’s work.”

 

“I was just kidding,” she says, rolling her eyes good naturedly. “And for the record, if you like Harry Potter that's a big tick in my book. There are a couple of people at work who have never read the books and have no interest in doing so.”

 

“Well, we must use the cruciatus spell on them immediately,” he deadpans, and they both laugh.

 

“Let me guess who your favourite character is,” Rey says, folding her arms and pausing in thought for a moment, before transforming her features into a grinning Cheshire cat. “It’s Ron.”

 

Ben makes a choking sound. “You think I’m Team Ron?”

 

“Definitely. I can see you wearing those cute, knitted Weasley sweaters with the big letter ‘W’ on them,” she giggles. “And I bet you camp out at every Harry Potter convention in the country and share recipes online on how to make your own pumpkin juice.”

Ben shakes his head in amusement.

 

 “And I wouldn’t be surprised if you wear a pair of sexy Gryffindor boxer shorts to bed every night,” she adds, her lips curling mischievously.

 

Ben's eyes widen before he tips his head back and laughs. The action makes his whole body vibrate in delight. He doesn’t remember the last time someone brought out this kind of reaction in him, if ever. He knows he doesn’t usually converse naturally with people and he’s amazed that Rey has the ability to coax him out of his shell and include him in some friendly banter within such a short space of meeting her.

 

“They’re actually Slytherin briefs,” he eventually replies back, jokingly.

 

“Now that’s an image permanently burnt into my brain.”

 

Ben doesn’t know if she’s flirting with him or teasing him. He’s never been good at reading people, and he can’t think of a good comeback anyway, so he continues on with their previous conversation. “Alright, alright, well you think you have me all figured out but it’s my turn now,” he declares. “And for you, I’m going with Team…” he rubs his chin in thought, pausing for dramatic effect. “Hermione.”

 

“Oh, thank god, I thought you were going to say Umbridge for a moment,” she laughs, and Ben gives her a cheeky grin. “Well, you can't go wrong with team Hermione. She’s clever, resourceful, loyal and she stands up for herself. All great qualities to have.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“I like Hermione,” she shares thoughtfully. “But when I first started reading the books as a kid I was immediately drawn to another character. It was spooky how similar our situations were.” Rey stops suddenly and covers her mouth, the action resonating a loud smack in the air.

 

Ben furrows his brows, taking note of her blown, dilated pupils. “Who?” he asks curiously. She doesn’t answer so he tries to lighten the mood by leaning in and whispering in a dramatic voice. “Is it Voldemort?”

 

Rey doesn’t laugh, instead, she lowers her hand and shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not important,” she responds tightly. “Besides it’s not stuff you typically share with someone at a single’s event. Let’s just talk about something else.”

 

Processing her words and letting his mind wander to a variety of possibilities to explain her sudden and unusual behaviour, Ben feels like he’s approaching the edge of a minefield. A part of him wants to follow her wishes and move on to something else, but a bigger part of him wants to continue along the path and dig a little deeper. “Rey, it’s okay –”

 

“No, Ben, it isn’t,” she cuts in and for the first time he sees a tough fierceness to her. But it doesn’t dissuade him, instead, he continues to be drawn to her like a moth to a flame. “Can you please leave it alone?” She asks. “I shouldn’t have said anything, and besides it’s none of your business anyway. You don’t discuss and learn the nitty gritty of someone’s personality at a single’s night.”

 

The piercing statement fills their space with silence and Ben can’t help but feel a little gutted and shocked at her words. He thought they were getting along and starting to open up to one another. One minute she’s telling him what kind of underwear she thinks he wears, and the next minute she’s telling him they shouldn’t be discussing such intricacies. _Maybe I’ve been reading too much into it._ He wants to say something, but no words come out and he soon feels suffocated with dreaded awkwardness. He looks around the room, hoping to see something he can draw her attention to, but it looks like half the people who were here for the single’s night have left and the other half are making out like animals. Ben’s nerves kick up a notch and he swears he feels butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He wasn’t sure where tonight was heading with Rey, or what she had in mind. All he does know is that he likes Rey, and he wants to help her as she did for him.  

 

_But how?_

 

Ben licks his lips a few times in thought, the taste of beer still lingering on his tongue. He doesn’t know if this is the right route to go, but he doesn’t know what else to do. “My favourite character is Snape,” he shares quietly, breaking the silence.

 

She looks up, surprised he’s started their conversation again.

 

“I know it’s a bit controversial to some, but he’s a character that’s always intrigued me since book one.”

 

Rey doesn’t say anything but Ben knows she’s hanging onto his every word.

 

“There was so much grey area around him, and as a writer that intrigued me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I know he was a downright bully most of the time…a monster even.” He stops and looks down at his hands. “And that’s something I can relate to.”

 

After a few moments, Rey’s voice cracks with emotion. “You’re not a monster.”

 

Ben lifts his head with a sad smile. “A lot of people would disagree with you on that one.”

 

“Well, they're assholes. To hell with them,” she declares.

 

Ben smiles softly. “I’ll drink to that.” He raises his glass and drinks the last dregs of his beer.

 

Rey follows and gulps down the rest of her lemonade. She shifts in her seat, embarrassment highlighting her features. “Thank you for sharing. I’m sorry I snapped at you. My emotions have been a bit out of whack lately.”

 

“That’s alright. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

 

“No. You did nothing wrong. It’s just my childhood is a sensitive subject and I was having a really nice time with you…I still am. I just didn’t want anything to spoil it.”

 

Ben's heart picks up the pace again at her encouraging words. He wonders if there’s a late night coffee shop nearby where they can go and talk. He doesn’t know what Rey wants to get out of tonight. Obviously, she came to a single’s event to meet someone…but what are her intentions? Is she after a one-night stand or is she open to dating? She hasn’t been provocative towards him or hinted that she wants anything sexual from him - besides the Harry Potter underwear reference. She said she’s having a nice time with him, but in what way is she interested in him? Could she just be interested in him as a friend? Bile rises in the back of his throat at the thought. He needs a moment to get his feelings in order and to figure out his next move.

 

He rises from his chair, picking up their empty glasses, and tries to illuminate an air of confidence. “I’m going to go over to the bar and pay our bill. I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

Before Rey can answer, he walks over to the bar and places their glasses on the counter. Feeling lost in thought, he pulls out his wallet and taps the counter to an offbeat rhythm. He’s never felt this way about anybody before and he’s terrified he’s going to screw it up before it’s even begun. If she’s only after a one night stand, he’ll give that to her, but he already knows one night won’t be enough. He wants more. In fact, he thinks he wants everything with her. But he doesn’t want to scare her away.

 

As the bartender passes him his bill, he notices a smarmy guy in a navy suit with gelled back hair coming and standing beside him. He puts his wallet on the bar and gives Ben a smirk.

 

“Are you sure you want to get involved with that?”

 

Ben pulls some notes out, dropping them on the bar before stepping back slightly, doing a quick sideways glance to make sure the guy is actually talking to him.

The man must notice the confused look on his face as he gives Ben another smirk and nods his head in the direction towards Rey. “I don’t mean to kink shame you. We all have our vices.” He gives Ben a sly wink. “But there were plenty of other girls here tonight, all ripe for the picking, all guaranteed to help get your dick wet, and you go straight to the one with the most baggage.”

 

Before Ben knows what he’s doing he’s grabbing the man’s suit jacket lapels in both hands and snarling in his face. “Shut the fuck up! Don’t you dare talk about her in that way.”

 

The man’s eyes widen in shock and a look of fear crosses his face. “Hey, man, I was just kidding around…I meant no harm.”

 

His stumbling words bring Ben back to reality and for a moment he doesn’t realise what’s happened. He hasn’t initiated violence like that since high school, and even then he doesn’t recognise this type of rage racing through his veins. It was like the second the man said something unflattering towards Rey, a fire was lit and he lost all sense of self-control.

 

Back when he was a teenager and went by the name Kylo Ren, it was considered a daily ritual to be sent to the principal’s office for wayward behaviour. Maybe two times a day if Hux was involved. He’s not proud of some of the stuff he did back then, but once he settled into college he made a conscious effort to change his attitude and even started using his birth name again, much to the relief of his parents. Before tonight he thought he’d buried that darker shade of his alter ego, but it’s clear now he’s only been lying underneath the surface ready to attack when called.

 

Ben feels the man pull himself out of his grip with trembling hands. It’s clear his dignity has been left crumpled, just like his overpriced suit. He takes a few steps back, giving Ben a wide berth and hurriedly drops a few notes on the counter, before rushing towards the exit where a worried red-headed woman is waiting for him. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Ben’s worried eyes turn back towards Rey, hoping she didn’t see the heated exchange, because if she did he has no idea how he’s going to explain it. But to his immense relief, she seems none the wiser, instead staring at her lap, seemingly distracted by her phone.

 

Ben puts on a smile and walks back towards their table, hoping he appears calm. However, as he approaches, Rey looks up with intense eyes and a sudden look of determination. It seems while he was gone, he wasn’t the only one doing some thinking about their encounter.

 

Her new facade makes him start to question himself, but he chooses to ignore it and stumbles out. “So I think there might be a late night coffee shop down the street if you want to get out of here and talk more.”

 

“I can’t,” she exclaims quickly. “I mean…I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

His heart sinks and he knows he has a crushed look on his face. Instead, he tries to joke around, hoping he doesn’t come off as pathetic. “Oh, do you have to get up early tomorrow for something? We could make it another time.”

 

Rey closes her eyes like she’s in pain for a moment. When she opens them again her voice is delivered with formal politeness. “I’m sorry. I had a great time with you… and we had this amazing connection...” She looks away, purposely avoiding his gaze before adding. “I just don’t think this going to work.”

 

Ben’s heart is both elated and devastated at her words. _She felt the connection too. It wasn’t just me._ He shakes his head in confusion and runs a hand through his hair. “Can I ask why you feel that way? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No. Not at all,” Rey rushes to tell him, her formal mask starting to slip. “You’re the nicest guy here and…I like you,” she admits honestly, her cheeks blushing pink. “I just don’t think you deserve to be pulled into my life. I’ve got too much baggage.”

_What the hell? There’s that word again. What is going on?_

At this point Ben feels he has nothing left to lose, so he lays all his cards out on the table. At least if he gets burnt tonight and she walks away, he won’t live with the regret that he didn’t do everything he could to win her over.

 

“Look, Rey, I like you. I really like you and…I don’t normally like a lot of people.”

 

Rey’s lips curl into a small, sad smile.

 

“I don’t care about any baggage you have. I care about you and I want to get to know you better.” He then leans over and carefully puts his hand on top of hers. “I don’t know what you had in mind for tonight. I know most people only come to these things to hook up for one night, and if that’s what you want, then…” he lets out a deep sigh. “I can do that. But what I would really like to do is take you out on a date.”

 

Rey’s eyes well and a lone tear runs down her cheek. “I would love to go out on a date with you,” she admits quietly. “But I can’t.”

 

Frustrated, Ben lets go of her hand and steps around the table to stand beside her. “Why? Why can’t you? I don’t understand.”

 

A flash of frustration crosses her face. “Ben, I’m trying to give you a way out here, but you’re not making it easy for me.” She suddenly stands up from her stool - her full height doesn’t even have her reaching his shoulders. “You say you want to know why? Well, this is why,” she states and puts her hands on her belly.

 

For a moment Ben doesn’t understand what he’s looking at or why she’s rubbing her belly until his eyes focus and take notice of a prominent bump underneath her dress.

 

A baby bump.

 

Ben stares utterly transfixed, his mouth dropping wide at the unexpected image. He takes her all in; from her dark hair and bright eyes shining back at him with nervous intensity, to the shape of her full, supple breasts and the soft curve of her hips supporting the growing child inside her. He knows how most guys would react in a situation like this, but strangely he’s not turned off by it in the slightest. Instead, he can't help but marvel at the wondrous sight before him.  

 

“You want to know straight up why I came here tonight," Rey asks, pulling Ben out of his reverie.

 

He says nothing, still busy taking everything in, but manages to give her a gentle nod.

 

“It’s because I’m so fucking horny, I feel like I’m going to die,” she announces pitifully and throws her hands up in the air.

 

Ben’s eyes widen at her forwardness and quickly looks around to see if anyone else heard. There’s only a few couples left and they’ve all congregated near the door, preparing to leave.

 

Now that she’s admitted why she’s here, Rey continues talking like a dam has burst inside her. “The baby’s father is out of the picture and I only have two male friends, but they’re both gay and in a relationship with one another, so they can’t help me. And I can't afford a decent vibrator when I need to be saving every cent I can for the baby.”

 

Rey wrings the sides of her dress, her fingers crushing the material. It’s clear she’s frustrated and upset at her predicament.

 

“I overheard some customers at work talking about this club and how it’s a great place to find a hookup. So I thought I would give it a go, you know? Maybe meet someone I could have a one night stand with who wouldn’t mind this,” she explains, looking down at her baby bump. “But I was a fool to think anybody would want me in this condition. I’m a turnoff. You know, you were the first and only guy who approached me tonight. And I know it’s only because you didn’t know I was pregnant.”

 

She sits back down on the stool again, taking a few deep breaths, looking sad and exhausted. Ben shadows her, pulling his chair over and taking a seat beside her. He listens as she pours her heart out.

 

“When you first came over I thought you could be that guy. Just someone I could have one night of fun with. But then we started talking and you made me laugh, and for the first time in a long time I felt happy.” She stops and looks up at him sadly. “I’ve never met anyone like you in my entire life. And after only speaking with you for a few minutes I knew I couldn’t go through with my plan. I care about you too much...”

 

Ben smiles broadly, his eyes shining brightly at her admission. Her speech is a lot to process all at once, he thinks he'll still be sifting through every single word long after tonight ends. But he needs to be clear on something now.

 

“What is it that you really want?”

 

“Ben, I know you said you wanted to take me out on a date, but that was before you knew I was pregnant.”

 

“Rey-”

 

“It’s okay, Ben, really,” she assures him. “I won’t hold it against you. No one wants to date a poor, pregnant woman.”

 

“I do,” he replies fervently.

 

Rey rolls her eyes, not believing a word. “You don’t know what you’re saying. You just feel sorry for me.”

 

Ben reaches over and takes her hand in his. For a moment he thinks she's going to pull away, but instead, she lets her hand relax into the palm of his. He feels her warmth radiate through him and he feels his body hum in delight.

 

“I don’t feel sorry for you,” he says clearly. Hoping she believes him. “I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting the pregnancy thing. But I also wasn’t expecting to meet a great woman tonight.”

 

Rey smiles softly.

 

“It doesn’t change how I feel about you. I still like you and I still want to get to know you better. Baby and all.”

 

Rey squeezes his hand tightly, and she looks like she wants to cry again.

 

“I would really like to take you out on a date,” he tells her again thoughtfully.

 

For a few moments, she stares back at him in wonder, like she can’t comprehend what he’s saying is real. “Okay,” she says, her voice raspy with held back tears. “But if you decide tomorrow, or even next week that you don’t want to do this anymore, then that’s okay too.”

 

“Don’t do that,” he whispers back, the hurt he feels at her words surprising him. “Don’t end us before we’ve even begun.”

 

With her other hand, Rey wipes away a few tears. “Sorry. I’m always doing that. It’s a self-preservation thing.”

 

Ben leans over and grabs a napkin from the table, handing it to her.

 

She lets go of his hand to dab at her eyes. Looking around the room she notices all the couples from the single’s night have left. Only a few locals are still hanging around the bar drinking and watching a wrestling match, not seeming to care what’s going on around them.  

 

She stands up from her stool and smooths out her dress, her hand gently caressing over her bump. She looks over at Ben with a nervous smile. “So I know it’s getting late, but if you still want to get some coffee, then I’m up for it. Although obviously, I'll have to go for decaf or tea,” she tries to joke.

 

Ben stands up to join her. Knowing his tall frame is an overwhelming presence beside her, he hopes it makes her feel comfortable and safe. “Actually, I’ve changed my mind.”

 

Rey stops and looks down at her purse. “Oh, okay,” she replies, unable to hide her hurt and disappointment.

 

Ben chuckles and leans in so his warm breath fans across the shell of her ear.

 

He feels her shiver and it gives him a burst of confidence. His voice drops down into a growl. “I promise I’ll take you out for coffee tomorrow, sweetheart. But right now I want to help my girl out by taking her home and fucking her so hard into her mattress, she’ll have to throw it out by morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for the last part of this story. It really wasn't my intention to leave it this long, but RL stuff got in the way and then for a little while there I lost my motivation. But I'm back at it and last night I outlined another story idea which I'm keen to get into it.
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments and support.
> 
> This was betaed by @sponsormusings who is an absolute angel and I would be lost without her. 
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this chapter to @maxwellandlovelace and @papofglenoce who are two amazing and brave ladies who are always there for a chat and a laugh and who inspire and encourage me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in the Star Wars Universe. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.
> 
> Author Note: Please notice I have updated the tags and included Daddy Kink.

By the time they get back to Rey’s apartment, Ben can barely contain his nervous energy and excitement.

 

Before leaving the club, they had shared a few passionate kisses stirred on by Ben’s surprising but very welcomed plan for the night and neither could wait to get out of there. After sending his Dad a quick text, telling him not to wait up, Ben had turned off his phone and escorted her out of the club, happily ignoring the last few patrons who stared back at them with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief.

 

Now standing quietly - but fidgeting - beside her, he morbidly wonders whether his heart is going to explode right out of his chest and land with a violent splat on her welcome mat.

 

“Well, here we are,” Rey tells him nervously, digging out her keys from her clutch.

 

It turned out Rey’s apartment building was only three blocks away from the club. When she mentioned they’d have to walk as she didn’t own a car, worry spiked his heart at the realisation that she had walked to the singles night in the dark all by herself. He’d forced himself to bite his tongue and not reprimand her about the dangers that lurked in this part of town, but he hadn’t wanted to spoil her joyous mood or offend her, so he’d decided to let his concerns go.

 

For now.

 

“Hey,” Rey whispers, leaning upon her tippy toes to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. “You still want to do this right? You still want to…go out with me?”

 

Smiling, Ben cups her face with two hands and leans down to lightly rub his nose against hers. “I’ve never been more certain of anything in my entire life,” he assures her, his voice coming out deep and warm.

 

Rey’s body shivers in response. “Good. Me too.”

 

“So, do you want to let me inside sweetheart, so I can make good on my promise?” Ben murmurs his breath ghosting across her lips like a warm breeze. “Because I don’t think your neighbours will appreciate watching you being fucked right up against your door.”

 

Rey groans at his words, tugging his body closer. Her breasts crush up against his chest, her small pregnant belly following suit. “I want you so badly.”

 

Ben nods in agreement, his breathing getting heavier and his mind turning to liquid mush the longer they stand here. He breaks away with great difficulty and leans over to take her keys and unlocks the door.

 

“Inside now,” he growls hungrily.

 

He watches her eyes light up in excitement and he can’t help but direct his gaze lower to watch her delectable ass swing from side to side as she walks across the threshold. His mouth fills with saliva at her generous offering when it suddenly occurs to him that he’s never heard himself speak in such a primal and commanding tone before.

 

He’s always been a bit demanding and forceful with people in his everyday life, but that’s been his personality since birth. Since he can remember he’s always strived to be the best at everything and as he got older that manifested onto people around him, especially those who played any type of role in his career and academic achievements. But he’s never displayed this type of dominating trait in his romantic life, quite the opposite. The revelation that Rey can bring out this kind of deep-seated need and untouchable desire from him confuses and excites the hell out of him.

 

He follows her in, acting like a newly possessed man, and wraps his arms around her small frame, being cautious to avoid her belly. With desperation and enthusiasm, he runs hot kisses down the side of her neck, taking in her feminine scent while she giggles and turns on the light.

 

It takes a few seconds for Ben’s eyes to adjust and focus on his surroundings, but when he does, he can’t help but freeze in shock.

 

From their earlier conversation at the club, he knows she’s struggling with money and is saving every penny she can for the baby. But looking around the tiny apartment with sheets of material hanging up trying to hide the kitchenette and bathroom from where her single bed lays out in the open, he had no idea it was this bad. Where on earth is her baby going to sleep? Is it going to share her bed? Because there’s no room for a crib.

 

He hears Rey heave a deep sigh like she knows exactly what he’s thinking and, in an instant, the sexual tension evaporates from the room and reality slams into them.

 

“It’s pretty small isn’t?” She states, looking over her shoulder to construe his reaction. “Maybe we should have gone back to your place.”

 

“No, it's fine,” he replies quickly, hoping she can’t sense the concern and worry in his voice. “Besides we wouldn’t have any privacy at my place,” he adds. “I’m living with my parents until I can find my own apartment.”

 

“Still, I’m sure your bed is bigger than mine,” she whispers and steps forward, slipping from his arms.”

 

Before Ben can pull her back and utter reassurances in her ear, Rey yells out in frustration. “Why on earth did I bring you here?! What the hell was I thinking? I’m such an idiot.”

 

 “Hey,” Ben says, reaching out and turning her around swiftly so she’s facing him. He uses his index finger to lift her chin up gently so her eyes met his. “I don’t want to hear you speak about yourself so harshly.”

 

Rey bites her lip as her eyes begin to well up with tears. “This was a bad idea. You deserve someone so much better.”

 

“No! Stop it! That’s not true. Goddammit, Rey!” Ben yells, dropping his finger and staring down at her with such intensity that he feels like his eyes are burning. “You’re special. Don’t you get that? I knew it the moment we started talking. You’re kind and smart and you have so much to offer.”

 

“You forgot poor,” Rey cuts in, a lone tear cascading down her cheek as she gestures around the room, then to her belly. “ _And_ six months pregnant.”

 

“And you’re saving every cent you can for the baby. That’s what you said, remember?” He tells her. “You’re being a responsible parent and I know that you’ll do everything you can to take care of them. This baby is lucky to have you.”

 

Listening to his words, Rey closes her eyes. After a few moments, she nods her head, like she’s finally allowing his words to sink in and take root. Tears continue to fall but she doesn’t make a move to wipe them away. “Thank you,” she chokes out. She opens her eyes and gives him a small, watery smile. “I really needed to hear that.”

 

“It wasn’t hard, because it’s all true,” he tells her softly. “I didn’t even have to dig out my worn guidebook on _what to say to pretty girls, so they’ll like you_ ,” he jokes trying to lighten the mood.

 

Rey snorts and leans in, wrapping her arms around his waist. She stands at the perfect height to rest her head against his chest. In turn, Ben quickly circles his arms around her protectively and pulls her even closer. His muscular arms strain against his dress shirt and he leans his chin down so it’s sitting gently on top of her head. Despite the circumstances and the harsh reality in front of him he’s never felt so content and comfortable in all his life and he has a feeling, she feels the same.

 

Above her head his eyes roam around her tiny apartment, taking in every grim detail. Her single bed lies made up against the far corner of the room with an old checked blanket draped across the end. Next to it sits a battered chest of white drawers with faded daisies decorated all over it. On a nearby hanging rod, he notices several pairs of grey coveralls, which he assumes she wears for work. On the other side of the room lies a small kitchenette with clean dishes piled high on a plastic dishrack, while next to it is the tiniest room he’s ever seen with a shower, hand basin and toilet. Despite its size, the place is clean, with not an inch of dust or dirt. It’s clear that she looks after it and has a sense of pride in her home. But the thought of her living here and struggling to make ends meet makes Ben want to cry. The size of her whole apartment is half the size of his bedroom at his parent’s house. And that doesn’t include his private bathroom and spacious walk-in closet. Taking in all her furniture and modest possessions, he’s kind of ashamed of himself. Since moving back to town, he hasn’t been the happiest living with his parents, but compared to this he knows he’s beyond privileged, and should just shut up and give his parents a break from all the complaining and silent treatment he’d been giving them.

 

Rey sighs happily and snuggles further into his warmth. He swears her chest is purring against him like a kitten.

 

“I hate to disturb you,” he says. “But why don’t you sit down for a bit? You really should get off your feet.”

 

Before she has a chance to argue, he guides her gently towards the edge of her bed and helps her sit down.  Kneeling in front of her, he begins to take off her high heeled shoes. Within this close vicinity, he’s almost eye level with her baby bump. He’s never been around a pregnant woman before, and he certainly never expected to be so mesmerised by the sight.

 

He feels her eyes burning a hole through his head and looks up just in time to catch her slight apprehension. Using her hand, she rubs small circles across her belly and says, “It’s unbelievable isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Ben agrees softly, feeling himself get hypnotised by her movements. “It’s hard to believe a little person is sitting in there.”  He feels an unfamiliar need to reach out and feel her bump, but he doesn’t want to overstep her boundaries. They may be here to fuck each other’s brains out but touching her belly and becoming acquainted with this part of her seems too intimate. Besides, he has no right. He’s not the baby’s father. “Do you mind me asking what happened to the father?”

 

She shrugs, trying to give off an air of indifference. “There’s not much to share.”

 

“Okay,” he answers slowly. “So, I shouldn’t be worried about some wannabe artist with facial hair and a douchebag haircut coming after me?” he jokes.

 

Rey’s mouth curls into a small smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “You got the douchebag haircut right,” she tells him solemnly. “You could have also added pasty looking, conceited, selfish….” She glances down at her bump again sadly. “But I promise, you have nothing to worry about. He’s made it clear he doesn’t want anything to do with me or the baby.”

 

Ben takes her hand carefully. “I’m sorry.”

 

“We’d only been together for a couple of months,” she explains, staring back at him. “We hadn’t planned it…the condom broke and then a couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant.” She pauses, looking lost.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he assures her.

 

“I was so scared,” she whispers. “But I thought after the initial shock we would be okay you know? That we could be a family.”

 

Ben fights the urge to tell her she doesn’t have to share anymore. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened and he doesn’t want her to relive any more painful memories.

 

“When I told him I was pregnant, the first thing he said was to get rid of it. That having a baby around would ruin everything, and that he may as well flush his career down the toilet. I told him it wouldn’t be like that and that we’d figure it out, but he got angry…and then threw a vase at the wall.”

 

Ben’s nostrils flare in fury.

 

“Anyway a few days later I went back to his house hoping we could talk about it more –

 

“You went back to his house? Alone?” Ben cuts in.

 

“Nothing happened,” she assures him, squeezing his hand. “Besides he wasn’t there.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean his house was empty and all his furniture was gone. It was clear he had taken off without a word.” She shakes her head. “Even now I have no clue where he is.”

 

Ben can’t help but feel somewhat relieved. If that’s the type of person this guy is, someone who displays violent tendencies, then it's best he stays away from both of them. “I’m so sorry Rey. You didn’t deserve that.”

 

Rey nods her head solemnly.

 

“You know you and the baby are better off without him, right?”

 

She pauses for a moment in thought, and looks down, observing his thumb rubbing slow circles across her hand. “I’m starting to believe that,” she smiles.  

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, each taking the other one in until suddenly Rey breaks into a huge smile and a burst of laughter escapes from her.

 

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Ben asks, alarmed. He’s heard pregnant women can get emotional due to all the hormones surging through their bodies, but he wasn’t expecting such a quick change in her demeanour after a serious conversation like that.

 

She nods her head vigorously and tries to talk to him in-between giggles. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you think I’m nuts. It’s just this night has not gone the way I planned at all. It’s been weird, don’t you think? I mean look at us. This is not what I was picturing at all.”

 

Ben can’t help but join in with her amusement. She’s made a fair point; tonight was not what he had envisioned for himself either…in a lot of ways.

 

“After what you said back at the club, I was expecting us to be naked and fucking like animals by now,” she says, giving him a sly smile. “But somehow we keep stumbling onto the tragedies of my life and getting side-tracked.

 

Ben smirks. “That’s true. I’m really not holding up my end of the bargain, am I?”

 

Rey shakes her head. “Although I could listen to your voice all day, this is not the type of bedroom talk I’m after. In fact, Ben Solo, I think you need to start making it up to me.”

 

She lets go of his hand and leans back on her elbows on the bed, never taking her eyes off him. She slowly reaches her left hand up for her right dress strap, sliding it down her shoulder seductively, before mimicking her actions on the other side. “There’s going to be no more talking now Ben. Just fucking.”

 

Ben’s eyes darken into black coals and he feels his breathing getting heavier. Her skin looks golden and smooth under the warm overhanging light, and he’s aching to reach out and explore her with his hands and lips, mapping out every inch of her until she’s burned into his memory.

 

“I want you, Rey. I want all of you.” He tells her, leaning closer and capturing her mouth. His hand cradles her face as her tongue darts out and joins his in the most joyous dance on earth.

 

“I want you too,” she tells him breaking away for a moment to catch her breath.

 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

 

Her eyes glaze over with molten heat, pupils dilated.

 

He knows their previous conversation is forgotten.

 

“I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me, and I want you to make me come so hard that I’ll need your help getting out of this bed in the morning.”

 

Ben growls at her words, whipping off his glasses and throwing them aside, snatching another kiss before forcing her to lay down across the bed.

 

With his arms holding himself up, he leans over her, aware not to put too much pressure on her small bump. “Is this okay? I’m not hurting you …or the baby, am I?”

 

She reaches up to cup his chin. “You’re so sweet, but it’s okay, I promise. I’ll tell you if I get uncomfortable.” She leans up to nip his ear playfully. “Besides I like feeling you on top of me. You’re making me so wet.”

 

Her words send a direct link to his groin and he feels himself hardening to steel against the fabric of his pants.

 

Moving one of his hands down, he lifts one of her legs so it’s hitched over his thigh. The position allows him to line up their bodies perfectly so he can begin gently rocking against her core.

 

She paws at his back, trying to get him to come closer. “More. Please.”

 

“We’ll get there, sweetheart. I promise. For now, I want to get you dripping for me.”

 

“Oh, I love your words,” she gasps, tugging him by the hair and crushing her lips to his.

 

Ben moans into her mouth, meeting her insistent tongue and rolls his hips faster to match the tempo she’s setting. It’s been a long time since he’s dry humped someone, and he can’t believe how good it feels.

 

His large, calloused hand drifts back up and slides down the top of her dress. She shivers beneath him as he cups her breast, making sure to do it gently at first. Rey groans into his mouth in appreciation and Ben takes it as a sign to begin thumbing her nipple.

 

“That feels so nice,” she gasps, breaking away to stare into his eyes.

 

“Nice? Nice, won’t do,” he puffs and leans down to playfully suck at her nipple.

 

“Oh fuck,” Rey gasps pulling at his dark locks.

 

Smiling to himself, Ben continues sucking and outlining each of her nipples with his tongue until both grow into stiff peaks. Loosening her hands from on his head, he travels downwards, avoiding her belly and comes face to face with her covered centre.

 

He feels Rey’s dark gaze on him as he lifts the hem of her dress, so the whole garment just looks like a bunch of material wrapped around her belly. With a glint in his eyes, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her black cotton underwear and glides them down.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not wearing anything sexier,” she says.

 

“Hush,” he demands.

 

Her body shakes at his words and the thought makes his already hard cock stand at full attention, the head weeping precum into his boxer shorts. Leaning down, the sight of her bare pussy with a sprinkle of dark pubic hair causes his mouth to fill with saliva. He hasn’t been with a lot of women, but he’s never seen a prettier pussy. Not wanting to admit it out loud, Ben knows he’s stumbling onto rarely visited territory. He’s only gone down on two women in his entire life and he’d never gotten to complete the job, as halfway through they always insisted for his cock. He doesn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

 

All he knows for sure is he won’t be disappointing Rey.

 

With a burst of adrenaline, he moves down onto the floor at the foot of the bed, so he’s leaning upon his knees before roughly grabbing her by the ankles and pulling her towards him, her ass resting on the edge of the mattress. He chuckles when Rey lets out a sound of surprise.

 

He lays both her legs over his shoulders and leans in to get a closer look at her pussy. He uses his thumb and forefinger to spread her open, the amount of wetness between her folds shocking him. He grazes his calloused thumb against her clit, the small action causing an immediate effect that causes her hips to instantly jerk against the bed.

 

“Oh, yes, there,” she cries, circling her hips to chase his hand. “Please, I need you. I want more.”

 

“I know you do. You’re dripping for me,” Ben tells her in awe and rubs against the little nub faster. Her gasps and moans fill the room like music, and he knows he will never get tired of hearing it. “Hold on to something, Rey.”

 

Under heavy lids, Ben watches as she grips her bedsheets in both hands, her pleading eyes meeting his. He lowers his head and licks a long strip from her opening to her clit.

 

A loud moan escapes Rey’s mouth followed by soft, rhythmic pants.

 

With his self-assurance building, Ben continues licking through her folds, taking in and savouring her taste and scent. He can’t believe how responsive she’s being. He adds a finger and feels a sudden yank on his hair.

 

“Oh fuck! How many fingers did you put in me?” Rey cries.

 

Ben chuckles, feeling smug, and lifts his head to see Rey now half sitting up, staring down at him with desperate, lust-filled eyes. Her breasts bounce with every breath being pushed and pulled out of her lungs and he growls at the sight, adding a second finger.

 

“Are you going to come for me, Rey?”

 

She nods her head repeatedly, not able to form words.

 

“Be a good girl and lay back down.”

 

She does what she’s told without question as Ben lowers his eyes and watches in a hypnotic trance as his thick fingers glide in and out of her body. The power he has over her at this moment is indescribable and the thought makes him want to see what else he can do.

 

Without warning, he slips out his fingers, lowering his mouth onto her clit and sucking hard.

 

“Argh! Oh my God! Fuck!” Rey screams out, grabbing his hair again and chanting. “Don’t stop! Please don’t stop! I’m close. I’m so close.”

 

Ben hums against her clit in response, causing Rey to squeal and lift her hips up off the bed, trying to gyrate against his mouth.

 

“Oh! Oh! OH!”

 

Ben grips both her hips and restrains her back down onto the bed. At this moment he’s not worried about any bruises he’ll leave; he’s being possessed and just wants to see her scream and explode on his tongue.

 

Her breathing turns quick and heavy, like she’s having trouble sucking in oxygen. “I’m going to come! I’m going to come!”

 

Ben sucks her clit harder and moves his hands underneath her so they’re grasping her ass. Suddenly he feels her legs start to shake violently against his ears and her heels hitting his lower back, before a rush of liquid enters his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!” She screams, letting go of the sheets and reaching up quickly to grab his hair so hard he wonders if he will be left bald.

 

He continues mouthing and lightly sucking on her clit as she comes down from her high. He feels her drop back down on the bed, breathing heavily like she’s run a marathon. He licks at her a few times, cleaning up every drop she gave him, before rising to make sure she’s okay. But he doesn’t need to ask. Her eyes are closed, both her hands sitting across her heart with the biggest smile on her face.

 

Ben discreetly wipes his face with his shirt, cleaning off her slick, and moves up onto the bed to join her. It’s a tight fit with him nearly hanging over the edge of her single bed, but it’s worth watching up close how beautiful and content she is right now.

 

He laughs and noses at her cheek. “Are you still alive?”

 

Still smiling, she turns her head towards him, her gaze sleepy and soft. “I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

 

“No, Ben Solo just rocked your world.”

 

She bursts out into giggles. “Oh my god, that is bad. Promise me you’ll never use that line again.”

 

“It made you laugh, so no promises,” he murmurs, catching her lips with his.

 

“Thank you,” Rey says sincerely, pulling back and gently brushing away some hair that had fallen into his eyes. “That was incredible. No one has ever gone down on me before.”

 

“Never?” Ben asks, pulling back and staring at her in disbelief.

 

She shakes her head.

 

The feeling of pride and the word _mine_ filters through him and he suddenly feels like getting up and beating his chest like an animal. “Good,” he answers simply.

 

Rey rolls over so she’s lying on her side, her dress still caught up around her stomach and her face only a few inches from his. “I’ve only just realised you’re still completely clothed,” she comments smiling.

 

“Well I had more important things on my mind,” he answers, gliding his hand down her hip.

 

“Well let me rectify that,” she tells him, sitting up and reaching for his tie before throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor.

 

Eager, he sits up to join her. Both their fingers work together to unbutton his shirt. Once done, he shrugs it off his shoulders.

 

He hears Rey’s sharp intake of breath and looks over to see her staring wide-eyed at his muscular chest. He knows he’s built like a tree and he loves that she seems impressed with his physique. Since he was a kid, he’s always enjoyed lifting weights. Besides writing, it was the only other outlet he liked that allowed him to work out his frustrations with the world.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” she tells him with awe, crawling over and placing both her legs on either side of him so she’s sitting in his lap. “Is this okay?”

 

“It’s perfect,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close.

 

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy on you?”

 

He pulls back and gives her a ridiculous look. “You’re kidding, right? You weigh nothing. Tomorrow when I take you out for breakfast, I’m going to be ordering everything off the menu for you.”

 

“Well it won’t be long, and I’ll start to look like I’ve swallowed a watermelon,” she tells him, observing her stomach.

 

“Is he or she alright in there?”

 

Rey smirks. “You’re too cute for your own good, Ben Solo. But don’t worry the baby is fine. Besides, there’s someone else I’m more concerned about right now.”

 

Ben raises a curious brow.

 

She leans in with a smouldering look and whispers in his ear. “Your cock,” she tells him. “I’m so worried your cock is feeling neglected after all the love my pussy got.”

 

With her enticing words his cock, which has been painfully hard the entire time, twitches strongly against them and Rey moves off his lap to unzip his pants. “I want to meet him,” she says as delight dances across her face.

 

Together with little finesse, they manage to tug off his trousers, followed by his boxer shorts. Shuffling forward on her knees Rey gets rid of her dress that was still hanging around her bump and throws it onto the floor. Both kneel on her bed facing each other, completely naked.

 

Ben’s eyes are completely dark and dilated as he drinks in every inch of her, trying to convince himself he’s not dreaming and that this heavenly creature is real and kneeling before him. In the coolness of the room, her soft breasts sway slightly and her nipples harden and pucker. The curve of her hips and her pretty pussy make his mouth water, but it’s the sight of her round belly that makes his heart speed up and his balls ache. He’s not sure why, but he thinks he’s turned on by it, which is weird because it's not his baby, but he feels something primal inside him roaring to life and he knows he must take her.

 

NOW.

 

“You’re not grossed out by this, are you?” She asks quietly, noting his gaze on her belly.

 

“Fuck no. Look at me, Rey. Look at what your body is doing to my cock.”

 

Reassured by the sight of him Rey reaches out for his length; her small hand grips it perfectly and he feels like he’s died and gone to heaven. He watches through hooded eyes as she moves her hand up and down using his precum as a lubricant and becoming familiar with his girth. As she leans down to what Ben can only assume is to take him in her mouth, he quickly pulls away and holds her by the shoulders.

 

Worry graces her features for a moment like she thinks she’s done something wrong, but Ben shakes his head. “I would love nothing more than to have your mouth on me, but I’m not going to last. Not for our first time anyway. And all I want right now is to be inside you. Please.”

 

Rey nods her head eagerly and rushes to climb on top of him. Ben eases himself back, leaning against the bed frame and encourages her to straddle his hips.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she swallows, circling her hips slowly to tease his cock.

 

Ben groans at the tender feeling and digs his fingers into her hipbones. He manoeuvres his body so his cock slides against her clit, already noticing how her slick is making his cock all nice and wet.

 

“Do you have a condom?” He breathes out.

 

She nods, her hips enthusiastically moving back and forth along his cock, controlled by his powerful hands. “I’ve got some in my drawer. But…we don’t have to use them if you don’t want to.”

 

Through his lust-filled haze, Ben gives her a questioning look.

 

“I’m clean. I got tested when I found out I was pregnant and…well, I can’t get any more knocked up can I?” she jokes.

 

“I’m clean too,” he grits out, his common sense hanging on by a thread. The thought of being bare inside her takes away all rational thoughts. Besides, he trusts her and the connection he feels towards her is something he can’t explain and he doesn’t want any barriers interfering with that.

 

“I need you now,” Rey whines, her pussy intoxicating the head of his cock.

 

Ben nods, guiding her body down. “Sit on my cock, sweetheart."

 

With a slight gasp, Rey lowers herself down, his cock filling her up slowly, inch by delicious inch.

 

Ben groans at the sensation, her tightness feeling like a velvet vice wrapped around his cock. He flexes his hips as she finally takes him all the way, allowing him to bottom out inside her with a strangled groan.  

 

They stay still for a moment, each adjusting to the intense sensation. Rey stares down at him with wide eyes, her fingernails digging into his chest. “Oh my god, you feel amazing.”

 

Speechless Ben looks down to where they’re joined, his eyes widening, clearly mesmerised by the sight. He flexes his hips up again, testing what she can take.

 

Rey sighs and her thighs dig further into him, caging his body to hers.

 

Ben looks up, mirroring her state of awe. It’s like their connection has now mutated into a new embodiment. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too,” he assures her.

 

Rey nods and leans down to kiss him; Ben meets her halfway, wrapping his arms around her and sucking on her bottom lip.

 

Their lower halves start to move, his cock slowly gliding in and out of her warmth as she meets his movements thrust for thrust. He would love nothing more than to throw her on her back and pound the hell out of her, but with Rey in a delicate condition, he’s happy for her to call the shots. At least with her on top, he doesn’t have to worry about his weight putting pressure on the baby.

 

“Can you sit up fully or lay down more?” She asks, her voice coming out a bit breathless. “This angle is getting a little uncomfortable.”

 

“Of course,” he answers without question, holding her to him while he shuffles his body down on the bed so he’s lying flat on his back. “Is that better?”

 

“That’s perfect,” she smiles, sitting up and placing her hands on his stomach so she can use him as leverage as she starts to ride up and down on his cock.

 

Ben groans, quickly looking down to stare at the spot where they’re joined again. He’s always been a visual man and the sight of his shiny cock disappearing in and out of her makes him want to blow his load right now, but he won’t. This is about Rey.

 

“You feel fucking amazing,” he gasps, staring back up at her. Instinctively he moves his hands to her stomach and cups her baby belly. “So pretty,” he murmurs.

 

Rey takes his hands and moves them sensually over her entire bump. Through the sex-fuelled fog, he vaguely takes in the hardness of her stomach, his sense of touch making her situation even more real. He can not only see it, but he can feel the life growing inside her right now. He feels himself harden even more and quickens his thrusts.

 

“Fuck, your body is incredible. I can’t believe I met you. You’re such a good girl.”

 

Rey picks up the pace, grinding down on his hipbone so it catches her clit. “Oh, yes. I’m such a good girl…A good girl for her daddy.”

 

Ben’s eyes widen at her admission and Rey stops bouncing mid-thrust, her mouth wide open horrified.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she stammers, her face turning bright red. “I don’t know where that came from. I’ve never said anything like that before. Ever. I swear.”

 

Ben lies still, feeling perplexed by his feelings for a moment. That’s the last thing he was expecting to come out of her mouth. He’s never divulged into anything kinky before and he’s certainly never touched or contemplated daddy kink before.

 

But staring up at her worried face he thinks he doesn’t mind she let the words slip out. In fact, he decides to pick up her prompt, unintentionally or not and follow through with it.

 

Rolling his hips back up into hers, he says. “Say it again.”

 

“Ben, no,” she answers, struggling to hold still against his moving hips and the cock still hard inside her.

 

“Please,” he says desperately, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. “It’s okay. Trust me.”

 

For a moment he doesn’t think she’s going to say anything until he hears her softly say, “I’m a good girl. A good girl for her daddy.”

_Fuck._

_Fuckkk._

 

Ben groans loudly at her words and they both feel his cock throb excitedly inside her.

 

“Oh my god. Fuck,” Rey gasps, her pussy automatically clenching around him. “Your cock feels huge.”

 

He sits up fully now, needing to be closer to her and wraps her legs around his waist so she’s sitting in his lap, chest to chest.

 

“Tell me if you don’t like this position okay?”

 

“It’s fine. It’s good,” she hurriedly reassures him, draping her arms across his back “I can handle it.”

 

He doesn’t know where he’s going with this. It’s all new to him, but he decides to follow his instincts and take cues from her to see how far he can go. Besides the way his cock reacted, it could be fun. He grabs her chin. “Does my good girl want to play with her daddy?”

 

She nods slowly. “Yes, please,” she whispers as he starts to thrust up inside her, his hips now having a mind of its own.

 

“Ugh, ugh, ugh,” he grunts his head sinking into her neck and sucking on the flushed skin. “You’re such a good girl, Rey. Making Daddy so hard.”

 

“Oh, fuck. Daddy, you feel so good.”

 

Ben moves his hands down so they’re now gripping her ass as he guides her up and down his stiff length. He feels her pussy walls start to tighten and flex and he swears his thighs are now slick with her wetness. It looks like he’s not the only one turned on by _daddy talk_.

 

“I want you to come on my cock, sweetheart. Can you make Daddy happy and do that?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She gasps tugging on the back of his hair “I want to come on your cock, daddy.”

 

Their sweat covered bodies now glide against one another, working together in a frenzy so they can both reach their climaxes together. His mouth attacks her, drinking in her sweet taste with wild abandon.

 

“I’m close Rey, I’m so close,” Ben pants against her mouth. “Can I come inside you?”

 

She stares back at him, nodding her head all wide-eyed and desperate. “I need daddy’s cum.”

 

Ben grips her tightly, his hair now sweaty with lanky strands falling into his eyes. “Ugh. Ugh,” Ben moans with every thrust. “You’re killing me.”

 

“I’m there, Ben,” Rey moans. “Now. Come now. I need to feel you.”

 

Like he was waiting for her permission he feels his balls draw up tight, his hips stutter and his voice comes out ragged and wrecked as he feels his cock throb and pulse blissfully inside her.

                                                                                                 

During the middle of his own euphoria, he hears Rey’s choked scream of pleasure and her insides gripping him harshly that he swears he comes again. He rides out his orgasm, taking her along for the ride. They continue to grip each other tightly as they come down from their highs, their hips rolling slowly against each other making sure each has been ecstatically wrung out.

 

Opening their eyes, they both stop, and stare at each other in breathless wonder. Ben feels a sudden rush of emotion, causing him to be speechless and for his eyes to begin to water. He gazes at her tenderly, his thumb coming up to stroke her cheek. She gives him the most glorious smile like she’s heaven and earth.

 

“That was…”

 

“I know,” he answers.

 

She leans in and they share a soft and languid kiss. Pulling apart carefully, they lay back down on their sides facing each other.

 

Rey closes her eyes in content, still trying to catch her breath. Ben smiles, basking in her pregnant, post-orgasm glow.

 

She suddenly makes a little noise and reaches down to place a hand on her belly.

 

Ben’s eyes immediately widened in worry. “Are you okay?”

 

 “Someone’s awake,” she explains.

 

Ben lets go of the breath he didn’t realise he was holding and looks down at her belly. He’s not sure what to do or say, as it feels like he’s suddenly intruding on a private moment between mother and child. Having the skill to read him Rey reaches over and places his hand on her tummy. It's quite fascinating how big his hand contrasts with her small belly.

 

“It’s a bit too early for someone to feel her movements on the outside,” she explains. “But I can feel her moving around a bit now. She was asleep earlier but I think our actions might have woken her up.”

 

“She?”

 

“Yeah. It’s a girl.”

 

Ben beams and rubs her belly in deep thought.

 

Now that the cloud of horniness and sex has cleared, her circumstances and condition are back in the spotlight. Like she did to him earlier, Ben reads her immediately, and quickly cuts off any negative thoughts.

 

“I still want to date you, Rey. Nothing has changed.”

 

She smirks and shakes her head. “You think you’re so clever reading me. But you do realize it’s not going to be easy. Bubs and I come as a package deal.”

 

“I’m aware of that. Besides, haven’t you heard nothing worth having comes easy.”

 

“There you go showing off with your words again,” she says, unable to hide her smile. “I can’t argue with you because deep down I know you’re right.”

 

Ben leans upon his elbow, hovering over her with a look of determination. “I know we might hit some difficulties, but right now it’s simple. I like you and you like me and we both don’t want to walk away from this. Right?”

 

“Right,” she agrees, lacing his fingers with hers.

 

“Let’s just take it one day at a time,” he suggests. “We have three months before she gets here to figure it out.”

 

Rey nods her head with purpose. “Okay. Let’s do this. But you must promise me you’ll always be honest with me. Even if it’s something you think I don’t want to hear.”

 

He knows she’s trying to protect her heart and from what he knows so far about her life, he doesn’t blame her. “I’ll always be honest with you,” he promises. “But I also need you to have faith.”

 

Shifting her head back slightly, she eyes him with a peculiar look he can’t decipher.

 

“What?” he asks curiously.

 

“Faith. You said Faith.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

She shakes her head in wonder. “That’s her name.”

 

“Whose name?” he asks confused.

 

“The baby. I’ve been calling her Faith. The name came to me in a dream the night I found out I was pregnant. The name always felt…right.”

 

“That’s good,” Ben whispers. “It’s nice to hear you have such a great reminder when times get tough.”

 

Rey nods.

 

“It’s a beautiful name,” Ben tells her, laying back down beside her. His hand remains on her bump.

 

She shuffles closer, snuggling her face into the nape of his neck, and lets out a yawn. “I wish I had a bigger bed.”

 

“Don’t worry, this is perfect,” he reassures her, kissing the crown of her head. “You must be exhausted. We can talk more tomorrow. Let’s go to sleep now okay?”

 

Rey nods, sighing in contentment.

 

After a few moments, he feels her body relax and drift off to sleep. He lays awake staring over her head at the wall.

 

There are no words to describe the night he’s had. Earlier this evening when his father had brought him to the singles night, he had no idea that his parents meddling would lead him to this.

 

To her.

 

He chuckles, imagining his parents faces in the morning when he tells them about Rey. He knows at first, they’ll be concerned and worried, but he also knows as soon as they meet Rey and see how much he likes her, they’ll understand and be supportive.

 

For the first time in years, he feels optimistic about his personal life. That in a weird way this was always meant to happen, that a force bigger and stronger than themselves brought them together.

 

With endless possibilities and scenarios floating in his mind Ben’s eyes begin to droop. He snuggles deeper into the pillow, trying not to disturb Rey, but she lets out a snort of protest in her sleep and it makes him smile.

 

“Goodnight, Rey,” he whispers. His hand gives one final caress to her belly, mumbling before sleep pulls him under too. “Goodnight, Faith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm quite nervous about this chapter as its basically full on smut lol. I would love to hear what you think. 
> 
> So this story was just an idea I wanted to explore as I dip my toes into the Reylo Universe. At this point I wont be adding to it, BUT never say never. This is a universe that clearly could be developed further and I did leave a decent enough Easter egg in there that I could do more with it later if I wanted to...
> 
> Anyway you can find me on tumblr: peetaspikelets or on twitter: @pikelet184 feel free to stop by and chat. I love meeting new people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading. I really hope you liked it. I will be working on part 2 soon. 
> 
> If you have any feedback I would love to hear from you. My tumblr is: peetaspikelets


End file.
